


Just four Words

by ScarletxNight



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, jjp - Fandom
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, Got7 unit, HE IS, JUS2 - Freeform, Jaebeom being chic, Jinyoung drama, Psychometric, Psychometry, That psychometry guy, Yugyeom forgets things haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: Jaebeom was so happy, that Jinyoung had contacted him while filming, though it was only 4 words. -Jus2 showcaseWhat is going on behind the scenes of "He is Psychometric"? ☻How are Jaebeom and Yugyeom doing so far?





	Just four Words

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I got inspired by that showcase.  
> It's just too cute, how Jinyoung's only words were about Jaebeom's "sexy gaze" that's been killing people since the first stage of "Focus on me". Someone seems to be jelly 👀
> 
> I love these two.  
> Oh and He is Psychometric is amazing💙  
> Really recommend it. I love Kim Kwon in this.
> 
> And yes, I am working on my BTS fanfic until the very end. New chapter nearly finished :D

 

The set was full of chatter and people strolling around here and there, some crew members hurrying around even in their break time. Kim Kwon was lazying around, careful not to ruin his hairstyle as he would need to film right after the break. His character was an interesting fellow, but he always had to strictly keep an eye on his outer appearance and flawless hair.

  
Nothing, he wasn’t used to. A tap on his shoulder brought him back, a grinning Yeeun was looking expectantly at him. It took him a moment, before he smiled back: „Hi, you little troublemaker. What’s up?“ She chuckled at his words, looking over her shoulder for a second and then back at him: „Unnie and I are having lunch together, she asked me to get you and Jinyoung-sshi. I found you, but he doesn’t seem to be walking around?“

  
Kwon nodded: „Yeah, he was in one of the trailers, said he wanted to check something.“ Yeeun made an o-shaped mouth at him, she was about to walk into the direction of said trailers, when he put his hand on her shoulder: „I will get him, you go back to the others, we will be there right away. Don’t skip your lunch!“  
He ruffled her hair, making her scream when he messed around with her hairstyle, which made Kwon laugh even more. She was just too cute.

  
It took him not too long to find Jinyoung in one of the trailers, door already half-open. He was about to knock nonetheless, when he saw a familar red hoodie with its back to him. A thought crossed his mind to mess around with his dongsaeng, so he tiptoed about two steps to scare him, when he froze at once.  
From his current position, he could now see the side of Jinyoung’s face. He was staring down intently at his phone, display lighted up. A video was running with some stage performance, but Jinyoung’s reaction was, what made him stop. His hand was clutched around his phone, hand white from the pressure.

  
His face was unreadable, but something nearly made Kwon shudder. He had known Jinyoung for nearly three months now, conversing and spending some time here and there, but he had never seen him make a face like that. It looked expressionless, but unbelievably cold at the same time, distant. He was stuck, not able to move closer or leave quietly anymore. The video came to an end, Jinyoung had closed his eyes some seconds ago already, he took a deep breath as his fingers moved fast.

  
Kwon knew, he shouldn’t be watching as this was invading his privacy, but he was captivated, when Jinyoung opened his kakao app, not scrolling at all, before clicking on a chat. It must’ve been someone he often wrote to, it seemed. Jinyoung’s expression had changed, when he typed down some words, before deleting them again. Kwon was too far away to see the exact words or even the name of the person, he was writing to.

  
Jinyoung’s handsome features had turned into a scowl, his brows furrowed, unsatisfied and maybe even angry. It was amazing to see all these emotions displayed on his face. He was no stranger to acting, but Kwon found himself astonished at his talent more than once in front the camera already and this was as real as it could get.

  
Jinyoung’s finger was moving slowly now, finally choosing the right words as he pressed them a little too forcefully onto his phone. Word, space. Word, space. Word, space. Word, send. Only four words? What could he be-

  
„Hyung, what are you doing here?“ Kwon was thrown off with Jinyoung turning around all of a sudden. He was looking for the right words, when Jinyoung smiled at him. The moment he had turned around his face was back to the same polite and handsome young boy he knew, smiling at him. Kwon looked to the side: „Well, I actually wanted to ask you to have lunch with everyone, but you seemed busy, so I didn’t want to disturb you. Sorry, if I interrupted.“

  
Jinyoung shook his head: „No worries, Hyung. I only made a short check-up on my fellow members. They have some shows and I wanted to see how they are doing so far. Lunch sounds great! Let’s not make the others wait any longer, let’s go.“ He slipped his phone into his pocket, passing the elder easily, waiting for him at the door.  
Kwon was perplexed at the sudden change, but didn’t mind too much, they still had a long day ahead, so he threw the thoughts away, following Jinyoung; who started to chat with him right away. Happily as ever.

 

[5hours later]

  
Jaebeom was wasted. No, he wasn’t drunk, he just felt utterly tired and exhausted. It had been a long day. Jus2 seemed to be more popular than he had expected, which made him proud. Yugyeom’s style was different than his, but then again, not really.

  
They had called it a day only fifteen minutes ago, Jaebeom waiting in the car for Yugyeom, who had left something behind and went back to grab it. Jaebeom leaned his head back against the headrest, when he felt his eyes closing dangerously fast.

  
He would fall asleep right away, if he was not careful. The fear of Yuygeom taking photos of him sleeping with his mouth wide open, cleared his head in an instant. He fished for his phone, that had been tucked away for the whole day since leaving for their schedules. As expected, it blinked, showing that he had unread messages and missed calls.

  
He looked through the calls first as people used to call nowadays, when things were more important. 1 Mum, 1 manager noona. He knew their manager had called once, when she was looking for Jaebeom, who had disappeared looking for the toilet, so that was cleared. He would call his mother later, she was just worrying how he was doing.

  
His messages were a mix of „How are you doing?“ and „How did the schedule go?“ Mark was one of the first to ask, like always. He was really a caring Hyung, the first to always contact his members about their schedules and appointments. Jaebeom smiled, when he suddenly saw an unexpected name: Jinyoungie

  
He was surprised as he knew how serious Jinyoung took his schedules, staying away from his phone nearly until bedtime sometimes. Jinyoung wasn’t someone to write, unless he had something to say, so Jaebeom curiously opened the message right away.

  
„Look at your gaze.“

  
It took Jaebeom a whole minute, until it clicked in his head. Without any warning, a loud and hearty laughter bursted out of him. Yugyeom, who had just opened the van’s door was staring at him as if he had lost his mind, taking his seat quietly and wary. And maybe, just maybe, he had.

  
He wasn’t tired at all anymore.


End file.
